


I've Missed You (We Come Home)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She shuts the door behind her and closes her eyes with a soft sigh.





	I've Missed You (We Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Coming up to the closed door, Shaw breathes out softly as she inserts the key into the doorknob and turns the lock to let herself.

Closing the door behind herself, Sameen leans back against it and shuts her eyes; to breathe in the comforting scents of her apartment after a stressful day. After a moment or two, she opens her eyes to stare into the shadows of her residence with a slight smirk.

"I know you're there, Nat. Might as well stop hiding from me now."

Silence answers her before Natasha eventually steps out from the shadowed hallway, her lips slightly quirked as she stepped towards her.

"What gave me away?"

"That would be telling."

Natasha mock pouts as she finally comes to a stop in front of her and puts her hands on her hips. She tilts her head to the side slightly to watch her; Natasha's lips eventually quirk upwards betraying her amusement.

"Not sharing secret knowledge with a friend, Shaw? Color me surprised at the changing times then. Either way, care to have some dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd like that. I've missed you, Nat," Shaw answers, with a grin at her.

"Good, I missed you too."


End file.
